vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Noah
Noah was a vampire who became obsessed with Elena, due to her being physically identical to Katherine Pierce. He unsuccessfully attacked Elena on several occasions. How Noah knew Katherine is unknown, but when he asked the Salvatore brothers if they remembered him from somewhere, they were unsure. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season One In The Turning Point, Noah first attacked Elena in the middle of the road, getting hit by her car but quickly recovering as he is a vampire, approaching her. He fled when Damon Salvatore arrived, running before he could do Elena any more harm. In Unpleasantville, Noah continued to stalk Elena, posing as a pizza delivery man so she'd invited him into her house. He tried to attack her the day after, ambushing her in her house but Elena was saved by Stefan. Following Elena to the decade dance, it was revealed that Noah was working with vampires, Anna and Ben, to open the tomb to help save the other 26 vampires that were locked inside. However, Noah had lost sight of their goal, becoming too interested in toying with Elena, obsessed by the fact she looked like Katherine. He attacked her yet again though was met with resistance before he was caught and interrogated by the Salvatore brothers. Driving the wooden handle of a broom further into Noah's chest, they questioned him on his motives. He was amused that they didn't recognize him and acknowledged how he knew Katherine, much to their surprise. After resisting some more torture, he finally revealed that they had to find Emily's Grimoire, that it was in Johnathan Gilbert's journal. Personality Noah seemed to have no problem in showing his vampiric nature to humans and is shown not to be afraid of other vampires, such as Stefan and Damon. Physical Appearance Noah was an attractive vampire with short, brown hair, with brown eyes and stood at 6'0. Powers and Abilities Noah possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Noah had the typical weaknesses of a non-Original vampire. Appearances Season One *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' (Death) *''Children of the Damned'' (Mentioned) Stefan's Diaries In Stefan's Diaries: Origins, there is a deputy named Noah who worked with the Sheriff Forbes of 1864 to round up the vampires and destroy them. This could be the same Noah that Katherine compelled to release her and who she turned into a vampire. Name *'Noah' is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning is "comfort".Baby Name Trivia *Both he and Nina Dobrev were in the 2007 film Too Young To Marry as young lovers. Noah is obsessed with Dobrev's character Elena. *Noah was obsessed with the fact that Elena was identical to Katherine and he was another man who became prisoner to Katherine's charms (as well as Elijah, Klaus, Damon, Stefan, the guard at the tomb and Mason). Anna was annoyed by this obsession. This also hinted that Noah was older than Ben, as he knew Katherine. It is unknown if Anna turned him or not. *Noah posed as a pizza delivery man to get Jeremy to invite him inside. It is unknown if he killed the real one. *Noah was Stefan's second on-screen kill, after Vicki in Haunted. *Stefan killed both Noah and Ben, who were working together along with Anna. Noah was the first to be killed when Stefan and Damon interrogated him and staked him. Stefan also set Ben on fire in Fool Me Once. John staked Anna in Founder's Day. **Noah was the only one not to have an on-screen kiss. Ben kissed Anna and Bonnie, and Anna kissed Ben and Jeremy. After Anna and Ben's deaths, Bonnie and Jeremy would begin to date. *In Unpleasantville he said about the Salvatore brothers : "They don't scare me, they never have.". Which means he knew them in the 1860s, when he also knew Katherine. *With the Other Side's collapse and destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Gallery Noah.jpg 421969_1275602011742_500_364.jpg Imagesh.jpg NoahFirstSeen.png Noah staked.jpg Noahinhouse.jpg Noahquestion.jpg Poses as a pizza delivery.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-02-00h56m16s58.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-02-00h56m25s151.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-02-00h57m30s28.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-02-00h57m35s80.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-02-00h57m42s150.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-02-00h58m23s55.png vd-whocausedcrash.jpg Screenshot_434.jpg Screenshot 437.jpg Screenshot 435.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased